


True Love

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pink - Freeform, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo has a very punchable face, Liam had always thought that.Even before, when he still was the nicest guy on earth and all the pack, Liam included, trusted him, he already had that ‘punch me, it’ll feel good’ invitation written all over his face.It had to be the hair or something, you can’t have hair that perfect and expect people not to secretly wanting to punch you in the face.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Since I saw this video ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlA57X40MGk ) I thought "True Love" by Pink was perfect for Thiam.

 

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

 

Theo has a very punchable face, Liam had always thought that.  
Even before, when he still was the nicest guy on earth and all the pack, Liam included, trusted him, he already had that ‘punch me, it’ll feel good’ invitation written all over his face.  

It had to be the hair or something, you can’t have hair _that_ perfect and expect people not to secretly wanting to punch you in the face.

Liam felt a little guilty about that at the time, but not too much, because until you _actually_  punch someone in the face there’s nothing wrong with thinking about it.  

 

Of course, Theo then proceed to devastate the pack from the inside like not even the Nogitsune could and he literally killed Scott, so it probably wasn’t the hair after all.

 

 _There's no one quite like you_  
_You push all my buttons down_  


Theo has a way with words, obviously, and it’s kinda comforting, because how embarrassing would it be if Liam tried to kill his own alpha without even the excuse of being manipulated by an actual mastermind?

He still feels stupid and ashamed about that, but at least Scott believed Theo over his own best friend too, genius, brilliant Lydia couldn’t figure it out in time neither, Malia never saw it coming – _nobody_ did. They are probably still stupid for trusting him, but it’s not really their fault that Theo is so acute and observant and that he always knows exactly what to say and where to hit, now, is it? He knows it particularly well when it comes to Liam, because while Theo is lucid, cold calculations and reasoning, Liam is all rage and impulsiveness and emotion, so basically nothing but an open book for someone like Theo.

 

“Your dead friends are _dead_ and they’re gonna _stay_ dead no matter what-”

Punching Theo in the face feels great and Liam doesn’t even have to feel guilty about it.

 

_I know life would suck without you_

Two weeks. That’s all he needed after the Anukite.

Theo has been living with him for two weeks and Liam already can’t imagine falling asleep without the Chimera’s heartbeat a few meters from him.

They’re not even actually _friendly_ towards each other, but two weeks of waking up in the same room and Liam just _knows_ it.

  
_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
 _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

 

It’s not like there is a specific turning point, a moment when their relationship drastically changed.

Theo still has a punchable face and Liam still ends with blood on his ripped clothes without even knowing how much of it is Theo’s and how much is his.  

 

And even before the Anukite, Liam _did_ thought that Theo looked soft and huggable, that time he found him asleep in his truck. (He didn’t hugged him tough. He just stared for a while, before realizing how creepy he was being and leaving.)

 

 _  
You're an asshole but I love you_

Unlike Theo, Liam has never been good at repressing emotions.

That’s just not who he is: when he feels something, positive or negative, he always does it onehundred percent, he always let himself feel it in a way most people don’t.

If he’s angry, he’s gonna let you -and your car, and maybe your nose- know it.

If he loves you, he’s gonna let the all world see it.  

 

That’s why he struggles so much at first.

Because he’s not used to it. He’s not used to feel something he shouldn’t.

 

With Hayden was easy.

It wasn’t always simple, but loving her felt _right_.

 

 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
 _Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  


Loving Theo doesn’t seem fair.  
Not after everything he did.

Not after every unapologetic smirk.

 

Loving Theo makes Liam mad, makes him eager to fight it, to ignore it, to punch it away.

 

_  
You're the only love I've ever known_

Loving Theo makes Liam powerless in a way he never was.

 

With Hayden, it was sweet kisses and lovely smiles. Passionate sex and hands touching lightly in gentle hugs. She made him happy and he never wanted to hurt her.

But loving Hayden made Liam lost all control.

 

That’s what Theo, - smart, calculator, coldhearted Theo - used to push him into killing Scott. His love for Hayden.

  
_But I hate you, I really hate you_  
 _So much, I think it must be_  
 _True love, true love_  
 _It must be true love_  


With Theo is rough, is fists against noses and blood covering lips –it’s the taste of the blood on his tongue while he sucks it from Theo’s lips. It’s hands pulling hair hard enough to cause groans, it’s teeth against the soft skin of the neck. Impatient eyes glowing yellow in the dark of the room and harsh truth yelled against breathes.

He makes him mad and Liam wants to hurt him so bad sometimes that it drives him crazy.

But loving Theo made Liam stable.

That’s what Liam anchors himself to when he’s about to lose control. His stupid, irrational, inexplicable –but yet so _right_ \- love for Theo.

 

  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
 _True love, true love_

When Hayden left -when she left him- Liam was inconsolable.

He couldn’t even get out of bed.

 

When Theo didn’t come home after their first fight since he moved in –only five days later - Liam went _insane._

He thought that it was because that asshole was his anchor.

(What drove him crazy was Theo thinking that he wasn’t welcome there anymore just because Liam was mad at him. As if Theo was some random stray to kick out as soon as he pissed on the floor. _As if Liam could sleep knowing Theo was back in the backseat of his truck.)_

  
  
_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_  
 _Just once please try not to be so mean_  
 _Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_  
 _Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_  
 _You can do it babe_  


It’s true, Liam didn’t like it at first. He didn’t like being in love with Theo Raeken, but he’s never been good at repressing emotions, that’s just not who he is: if he loves you, he lets himself feel it and he lets _you_ feel it.

If he loves you, he’s gonna show it the all world.

 

 

Theo has always been good at reading people, that’s how he was able to bring Scott’s pack on their knees. That’s why he’s never caught by surprise, he reads people and he’s always three steps ahead.

He read Liam too and that’s how he was able to manipulate him into beating Scott to death. That’s how he was able to be three steps ahead of him.

 

He’s _so not_ ahead of Liam when Liam starts to love him.    

  
  
_(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)_

Theo knows how to read people and plan and think in advance, he plots in the shadow and he lies, he evaluates and calculates every move and every word, he’s never caught by surprise and he _didn’t_ planned to fall in love with Liam, but what he’s really not ready for is to be reciprocated.

What really caught Theo unprepared and vulnerable is the way Liam loves him.

  
  
_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_  
 _Why do you say the things that you say?_  
 _Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_  
 _But without you I'm incomplete_  
 _I think it must be_  
 _True love, true love_  
 _It must be true love_

He wasn’t ready when Liam stole his truck just because he wanted Theo to ask him for help and he wasn’t ready when he didn’t and Liam offered anyway.  

He wasn’t ready when they fought, just five days after he moved in, and Liam stormed in his truck yelling about disappearing and making Mrs Geyer worried.

 He wasn’t ready the first time Liam sat down next to him in school and there wasn’t any supernatural threat to talk about. He just sat there and ate his lunch next to Theo, as if he enjoyed his company or something.

 

He’s not ready every single time Stiles and Malia question his loyalty to the pack and Liam suddenly stands a little closer to him. His shoulder against his.  

Sure as hell he’s not ready when he woke up from one of his nightmares shaking in Liam’s arms and he’s not ready to the fact that Liam holds him like that for the rest of the night and never ever brings that up, not once, even when he’s mad at him.

 

There are so many things Theo’s not ready for, but  when Liam kisses him, he’s ready.

  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_   
_True love, true love_   
_It must be true love_   
_And no one else can break my heart like you._

 

_"I also think that whatever happened to you, you deserved it."_

Liam was the first to break Theo’s heart in a very long time.

Liam is the first to remember Theo he _has_ a heart in a much longer time.

 

 


End file.
